bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Kylar Blackwolf
Kylar Blackwolf is an English fullbringer and was the most senior member of Xcution, having been there from it's very formation. Appearance Pre-time Skip Kylar had grey hair, brown eyes and light skin. He is 6.2 feet tall, wears a loose white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black well fitting trousers. Over this he has a black coat that comes down to his hips (Two slits in it so it falls over his katana) and a white bandage around his right arm. He usually has matte black shoes and has a pack of cigarettes held to his arm by the bandage (rarely smokes). He also wears a simple titanium ring (given to him by his father that was his mother's) on his left index finger. His build is fairly average but slightly on the muscular side due to all his training. Under his coat Kylar has a wide array of weaponry including; two katana at his hips, two tanto at the back of his belt, pouches of kunai down his legs, kunai on his wrists, and an assortment of knives down his torso. His Bringer Light was the regular green colour back then like that of most fullbringers when they are first exploring their powers. Post-time Skip He really hasn't changed all too much in this time however he's gained a slight bit more muscle and his hair has turned a lighter shade of grey due to recent stresses. The ring on his finger is gone after having been nearly destroyed during Xcution's early battles with other fullbringer factions. He has since given it to Kairi to look after. Recently after his fight with a Seraphim Kylar gained a terrible burn up his right arm, the skin is still scarred and disfigured even today. Doctors offered him a skin graft but he turned it down choosing to keep the scars as a reminder. However due to this disfigurement he has wrapped a bandage around the entirety of his right arm and now wears fingerless gloves on both hands to hide the scaring. In his time at Xcution Kylar's also gained a number of other notable injuries that scarred. These are scattered all across his body and usually hidden by his normal attire. If someone were to see his exposed skin they would find it to be afflicted with these disfigurations ranging all the way from small nicks to large gashes. His bringer light can vary from light blue to black in hue as seen to the right. Unlike the usual green of most fullbringers his reiatsu and mood give the light a different pigment. This started happening ever since his increased visits to Las Noches. (Timeskip happened after they returned from the 8th continant and before they first made contact with the Arrancar or Shinigami). Personality He is a stoic and reserved individual who prefers to stay back and watch a situation play out. However he will interject with his opinion and thoughts when the time calls for it. After being forced unwillingly to take up more of a leadership role in Xcution he's tried to at least put on a friendly face, even if it's only a facade. If not that, then he can usually at least muster up some sarcastic humor if need be. Although at first his personality can ether seem cold or bored he has a tendency to open up greatly around those he considers friends, becoming slightly more light hearted, joking and friendly. The reason for this initial distrust and distance is usually because of his own profession. He's trained himself to never form bonds as most of the time he'd end up murdering them in cold blood. His distrust is also bred from a survival instinct that he'd built up when living in Japan to survive alone in the city. Even with this serious, socially debilitating nature he wouldn't hesitate for a second when putting his life on the line for his family. Perhaps it was a value hammered into him through years of martial arts training but not even Kylar really knows why. Maybe it's the wish to die with a sense of regaining a fallen honor. If another were to die his first thoughts would be of revenge and he would not falter in that goal until he had completed the deed. To this day he still strives to avenge his father's death after a number of years trying. Kylar is an angry person at his core and has a hidden temper that he usually hides under his regular demeanor, but there have been occasions where he gets quite enraged. No one quite knows what it is that causes these outbursts but they usually have some kind of emotions ties. For example his father's katana breaking or finding out the truth about Emma. Recently these have become much rarer as he locks these emotions down deeper and deeper under chains of both pain and regret. Over time, especially at Xcution, Kylar's developed a number odd both and dangerous habits that mostly become prominent when he's ether bored or is having to explain something tedious. These include things such as; spinning kunais on his fingers, drinking large amounts of tea, humming random rock/metal songs as well as deciding on the best way to kill the people around him if he had too. Among these unusual habits he also spends a large amount of time manually tending to his weapons, as his master had taught him. This is of course despite the fact he could manipulate the metal and have it done in seconds. One of the few moments when he'll become a bit soft hearted is around his puppy Aldo . Although Kylar will not become extremely gushy like some people (Chatan ), he will loose his normally cold demeanor for a more friendly and open one. This attitude is akin to that of Alvaro's normally. However the more people that are with he and his dog at any given time can dilute this good mood. Aldo will often rest in Kylar's hood or around his feet, he rarely leaves the Fullbringers's side unless it's an emergency. This effect is also apparent when he's around Kairi Celvashti and is part of the reason he tries to spend so much time with her. He can be the person he was before Tokyo, the Yakuza and his fathers passing. In terms of the way he treats the various races of humans and spirits Kylar's indifferent. He holds no prejudice towards any but if given the choice he will always protect humans over any others. Lately though, after they were left alone to defend the human realm, he's taken to distrusting the others slightly. The shinigami especially due to protecting the human world from hollows and the Seraphim being their solemn duty. If someone were to ever betray Xcution or place it's members in any danger what so ever he wouldn't have a second thought about killing them in cold blood. Despite his indifferent attitude there is one thing Kylar truly despises, his fullbring. Even before he knew it had been artificially implanted before his birth, only meant to be used for killing those whom Emma wished dead. The 'powers' had always held naught but pain and anguish in their use, even after his object affinity changed he was still plagued with the same affliction. This is the reason Kylar's often apprehensive to use it to it's full extent in combat due to the high reiatsu based and physical costs. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Speed: Due to his mastery of Fullbring, he is able to use "Bringer Light", which allows him to increase his speed and the height of his jumps by pulling on the soul of the concrete or air. He's perfected this technique to such a degree that he's able to easily keep up with Expert uses of Shunpo/Sonido. In fact one one instance he was able to use this in conjunction with his fullbring to create a number of after images against a Seraphim. : Speed Clones: By moving at a certain speed and frequency Kylar can literally copy himself by leaving after images in his wake. The fullbringer has reached the point where he can split into a number of blurry/semi-solid versions of himself and dart around enemies. he can also use this to leave an image of himself to be hit by an attack, only to fade away into nothing as the attacker realises their mistake. THis technique doesn't help Kylar to dodge or attack in anyway, nor does it boost his stats. It's just for aesthetic value and awesomeness. Close Combat Expert: Due to his training as a child and further practice with his Sensei upon moving to Japan Kylar has over time developed into an incredibly skilled martial artist. With training from his master and Iskander Arisawa Kylar was even able to learn all of the core eight techniques passed down through a branch of the Arisawa family. The Arisawa's Legacy. Without even thinking about it he'll often employ these in his fighting style, especially when he drifts from a full on frontal assault to weaving around the enemy's defences. His expertise lies in both finesse and power. Yet he's not exemplary at ether, preferring more to find a good balance and combine it with his speed. Enhanced Endurance and Durability: Although nothing of that above an average Lieutenant ranked Shinigami Kylar's endurance and defences are still notable for a human. That is even if his fullbring insists on working against him to damage his body when he over uses it. Spiritual Awareness: Kylar has enough reiatsu to see spiritual beings, in fact his level in reiatsu lays at the same level of most shinigami Lieutenants, despite him only being a human. However he's only had this level of pressure for 3-4 years. Before that he had only used his fullbring slightly and was never forced to fully contend with hollows, people have speculated that both he and James were subconsciously suppressing their reiatsu at first in a wish to stay unnoticed. Soul Sense: When a fullbringer gains enough control of their powers it becomes a second nature of theirs to sense near and far souls. Although there are souls in every object and human the only ones that he actually pays attention to are those of stronger beings. Fullbring Original 'Scream in Silence ' Kylar’s fullbring is a clad type that covers him in back armour with a steel mask, reminiscent of a clique ninja. His fullbring item is a pair of black, wolf hilted katana given to him by James and Klark after his father’s broke. When activated the different components that make up the blades grow to engulf his entire body in steel and black fabric. This fullbring’s ability is sound manipulation, with a few similar aspects to his old one. He can control sound waves in a multitude of different ways, including reducing/eliminating sound (out of combat), speed, blasts and high impact strikes. Some aspects have stayed similar to his old fullbring while others are completely different. Evolution With the evolution of his fullbring he can change the colour from black to white and gains a number of new abilities. Sound waves are constantly emanating from his body and he vibrates passively. The electrical side of his powers is focused inwards and used to stimulate his nerve endings, encouraging mitosis. Absorption After thrusting his sword through his friend and fellow Xcution member Marcus Kapper, Kylar removed every ounce of his hollow/fullbring reiatsu. In doing so he also absorbed his fullbring abilities into his own, similar to how Ginjo did with Ichigo. A visual representation of this is his armour taking a darker hue with a blue tinge and him resembling more of a cross between an assassin and a Europen Knight. His Katana will also change into black long swords with a blue aura. As result of this absorption he gained the ability to change the frequency of the sound he creates and each of his attacks gained some kind of electrical aesthetic change. First Evolution Shimmering Blades This is not a buff, instead it is a one turn attack where Kylar rides soundwaves moving close to the speed of sound. While doing this he can distract his opponent by bouncing around blinking in and out of sight (aesthetic). In his wake a stream of blue/black electricity will often follow, sparking around with him as he moves. He will then disappear from sight completely and reappear behind them having cut them with an enhanced strike. It is undodgeable (Unless their Hoho + Hak/2 is 2 more than Kylar's Buk + Hoho/2) and very powerful but has a large cooldown and takes quite a large toll on Kylar. Defining Blasts He draws back an arm and thrusts it forward warping the air around his arm. When it is fully extended a loud crack emanates around the area and one long powerful spear of compressed soundwaves is send speeding in the direction he thrust his arm. When he releases it there will be a large release of electrical energy, relative to the side of the spear. The Electrical sparks will follow the spear of sound until impact where they will discharge. This attack can also be used on a smaller scale by using his index and middle fingers instead of an entire arm. The width and sharpness of the blasts can be changed so that the attack varies from large and wide blasts to sharp and precise spears. When they hit not only will they transfer kinetic force but they will also shock the enemy. Second Evolution Alabaster Rage Kylar’s fullbring turns white and he is constantly vibrating slightly. In this form he gain passive healing by stimulating his nerve endings to encouraging Mitosis. All his physical attacks also emit blasts of sound upon contact with a large amount of force. This ability works with Kylar compressing his powers into himself by wrapping soundwaves/electricity around his body, the electricity focused on repairing cells while the sound is compressed then released through his attacks. All his other sound based attacks also become more ascetically spectacular. This form is brought out by his rage and thus he is not always in complete control when using it. He can also use it in life or death situations but Kylar's fullbring always comes with a cost. If he lessesn the healing on himself Kylar can also heal others with this technique but it's not anywhere near as effective. Still, in the heat of battle it could keep a group going for a bit longer than would normally be possible. Atramentous Strikes While using ‘Alabaster Rage’ for one turn Kylar gains immense speed and unleashes a barrage of attacks onto an opponent. The speed is aesthetic and the attack is mostly just a combination of his sound bullets/spear + shimmering blades. He will lash out with a number of physical attacks sending shockwaves, spears and bullets from a number of different angles at opponents all more powerful then they would be normally. He moves at the speed out sound, darting around the battle field and striking out with long range blasts and close range slashes. He will end the flurry of attacks with ether one large and powerful slash or a gigantic spear of compressed sound. Any soundwaves he emits when using this technique are surrounded by a black aura as well as black bolts of electricity. Manipulations History Childhood Pain, loss and sorrow were how Kylar Blackwolf entered this world, coincidentally they were the way he left it. His mother, Anne Blackwolf, was a fullbringer, but not a particularly prominent one. She had her powered based in an old ring, powers which could slightly alter people's perception of time. She never tried to develop these powers because frankly she was scared of them and the being which dwelled within. She was right to be, as during child birth the Hollow fragment in her soul raged up and took advantaged of her stressed state, completely devouring it and moving into Kylar's soul. By the time he was born, his mother just laid there, lifeless and non-responsive to any medical care the doctors tried. And oh how they tried... But it was to no avail, and eventually Kylar's father made the choice to turn off the life support, something which would cripple the man for years to come. After his mother's official death, Kylar's father moved them into the center of London, near his work dealing with the various embassies from around the world. However the death of Kylar's mother and the stress of his work, meant that his father was forced to place Kylar into care during the day. The care of a woman named Emma. What he was blissfully unaware of, was that it had been her pulling the strings from the very start to play Kylar, the potential fullbringer, into her lap. She had over twenty children of varying ages in her care by the time Kylar was taken onto her role. Some were merely being cared for like the toddler, others had been adopted by Emma herself. All of whom shared the fact that a piece of their souls was infected with hollow reiatsu. So this was where Kylar spent the vast majority of him time as a child, growing up in the surprisingly loving care of Emma. To anyone knowing what they were looking for, her goals would have been exceedingly clear. Some of the children were encouraged to take up sports, parkour and martial arts, while others were pushed towards acting and playing hide and seek, such as Kylar's friend Emi. Years went by and Kylar was quite content just to play away his days with his friends, having dinner with his Dad in the afternoon and repeating that for everyday. All their schooling was done by Emma herself and all in all Kylar probably got a better education than most his age would in a private school. That was of course until at the age of 15, when Kylar finally began to become suspicious of Emma and her dealings. Kids who he'd known as a child were now coming back in their adulthood, armed to the teeth and bleeding all over. That night he argued with Emma, and the following night, and the following night, for years to come. All right up until the age of 17 when his father needed to move to Japan to take on the role of British ambassador. He had never been particularly close to his father, in fact Emma had taken on the role of parent up until that point. But with everything Kylar had seen in the past two years he couldn't have slammed that door harder. Japan Upon his arrival, Kylar didn't make any fast friends. In fact his accent, father and clothing earned him the title 'Gajin' with the Yakuza and various other gangs. Ever day for months they would chase him, and when they caught him, Kylar was beat indiscriminately. Apparently the name Blackwolf didn't carry too well in Japan, not since his father was working with the Japanese police force publicly to abolish gangs like that. So Kylar, with his grey hair and twisted accent, became a target to almost any low life in Tokyo or his school. With both his work and childhood distance, Kylar never told his father any of this, and eventually ended up dropping out of his last year of high school due to the thugs that waited around every corner. Lost and without anything to do with his days, Kylar was caught out when walking along a realtivly normal street. Abused and beat past the point of just a black eye. He would have died were it not for an old man finding his limb body and dragging him inside his home. The man turned out to be a member of the Arisawa family, one of the last in his line. Kylar never found out if he ever saw potential in him, or if it was just pity for a broken boy. But most likely he felt the latent Hollow reiatsu left by Emma, and decided to take him under his wing. Reasons known to him or not, Kylar felt he owned an incredible debt to the man, so agreed to the offer of training instantly. With no school, work or family to occupy his time, Kylar trained endlessly for four years. Only resting on Sundays so his body didn't tear itself to shreds. The bruises the thugs had dealt him became a distant memory as more were piled on over them, layer after layer. In this time he learnt seven of the eight core techniques passed down though his master's bloodline, being told upon perfecting the seventh that the last was for him. On the rest days, both he and his father were free to do as they wish, and guilt ridden from his neglection of Kylar as a child, his father decided to spend these days with his son. Talking about the training, work, England and of course tea. It's really why Kylar loved the drink so much, it was the only thing he really had to remind himself of his father. It was on one of these days, that Kylar's dad handed him a simple katana. he mentioned it'd been passed down for several hundred years though the males of their line, but hadn't been used since the Great Fire of London. When Kylar asked how the hell there was a katana in England back then, his father just laughed and mentioned that the Blackwolf family tree wasn't a conventional one. And that was that. He did not unlock his fullbring until relatively late, around the age of 21, when he heard of his father's death. Police came to Kylar's door not long after he'd been gifted the weapon, faces downcast and rain falling past their hats. The word Yakuza on their tongue. What he didn't notice was the cash slipped into their pockets by the woman who'd actually murdered his dad. Emma. Something snapped on Kylar that day, it was as if the man Emma had wanted him to be broke out from his constraints and took up the sword. Heads rolled and blood rained as his fullbring enhanced rampage swept over the city. Silencing a good hundred of the top officials in various gangs, but most predominantly the Yakuza. From that point on, he was dubbed 'The Ghost', and it stuck. Emma watched on as Kylar killed his way up, employing skills which had at one point been useless, now vital. Contacts were offered to him from both sides of the fence, the underworld wanting sway, the governments looking for an edge. The lines of good and bad, right and wrong eventually became blurred for the Englishman turned killed, his moral compass constantly in flux. Eventually, Kylar earned his place amount some of the world's top assassins and contract killers. Hired whether someone had a deader in the middle of a crowd, or inside a fortress. The alias stuck thanks to his Fullbring at the time, manipulation peoples senses so it looked as if he moved as a ghost. There, yet not. Xcution It wasn't much more than curiosity that drove Kylar to Xcution 5 years after the loss of his father. By that time, the hatred had died down to a mere cold flame inside the empty shell of a man. He didn't have anyone or anything, and that didn't bother him in the slightest. Yet those people ended up becoming some of the only friends Kylar had made since coming to Japan. Something he sorely needed. His contracts slowly shifted from ones handed out by governments or gangs, to those concerning entities such as Hollows or spirits. Working in a team was a change, but apart from James and Klark, Kylar still preferred to work by himself. he still took contracts as his alias without any qualms or misgivings about the deeds he carried out, even whilst developing these friendships. He, along with Chrona, Klark, James and Tekken became the founding members of the organization. Although technically Kylar contributing nothing other than his services at first, he later went one to participate in the trust fund that purchased the land, manor and equipment for the group. After a few months of working together, the group was attacked and kidnapped by powerful Fullbringers. At the eight continent, they were forced to partake in a free for all tournament against other Fullbringers. Xcution eventually emerged victorious, but not without the losses of Iskander and Chrona. Some time during the death match Kylar’s old fullbring, one which changed people’s perception of time was destroyed and for a while he went without a specific fullbring. He was later given two katanas by Klark Jones and James Simon to replace the ones he lost during the trials. These would become the objects for the fullbring he possesses today, after some extensive training in what it was to control the soul of an object. The pressure of death and his attachment to the weapons created a real fullbring, not one borrowed from his deceased mother. It however, still of the same Hollow reiatsu and continued to eat away at his soul. In his time at Xcution, Kylar grew as both a person and a Fullbringer. His strength steadily increased and he became one of the most senior members of the organisation. His experience includes numerous high ranked mission, fighting a number of Seraphim, and representing the Fullbringers in the Shinigami/Arrancar alliance, all the while continuing his regular contracts and hits. Much to his dismay, people wrongly build up the man to be some kind of leader, after everyone but he had perished from the original Fullbringers of Xcution. He tried, he really did. But leading others wasn't what Kylar excelled at, and so Xcution never really had any formal control. A fact, detrimental at the time, but defiantly beneficial to the organization in the long run. His two worlds stayed very much their own, with Kylar never letting go of his old life and hate, yet still living out his life as a member of Xcution. Right up until he met Kairi Celvashti. She and Kylar grew rather close over the war, but with him being about as emotionaly adept as a rock, it was her who made the first advance. After that, it was like someone had found the old Kylar. The one from before the beatings, Emma, or the loss of his father. Someone who could feel for another. It was only when around her, but for a good dozen months, Kylar was happy. Without telling anyone, he gave up on his contracts and took up Sherner Quent as an apprentice. Teaching, instead of destroying. Yet in the end it was that compressed hate which consumed him. Kairi was murdered by the Arrancer Kaiser Jaeger/Aries Esha, along with their unborn children. Kylar broke, his entire self was taken by shock and in the end, the only thing that brought him back to sanity was the girl they'd rescued from Kairi. Kylar named her Hope, with that being the only thing he could think of at the time. Kylar was brought back to his mind, but it wasn't the same as before. Loss was never something he dealt with well, and instead of a thousand men, this time he only had one last target. The resulting battle took place in the middle of Naruki city, destroying a number of buildings and nearly driving the Arrancar to his defeat. Yet before the final blow could be placed, Kylar's fullbring quite literally turned to dust. The Hollow reiatsu that had taken his mother, weeviled it's way into the last portion of Kylar's soul and consumed it completely. Kylar met his fate at the hands of the same tool he'd used to seek revenge for neigh on a decade. Death truly had ceased to answer his call. Statistics Equipment - Two black katana - Fullbring item(s) - Two tanto - Four pouches (strapped to legs) - Twenty kunai (Held in a variety of places). - 20m coiled, high strength, light weight, steel fibre. (Used for grappling, traps and asphyxiation). - Six 'Reishi Bombs' - Four 'Visual Deterrent Dispenser Units' - Four 'Reishi Knives' Songs * Vendetta - Theme * The Bucket Fist - Theme 2 * Final Reckoning - Epic Moments * Final Front - Epic Moments 2 * Takakau Riyuu - Light Fights * Sesshoku - Fights * The Battle is to the Strong - Epic Fights * The Entity - Assassinations Trivia - He is horribly addicted to tea. - Has a deadly fear of clowns. - He, James and Klark all form team Hellbringer. With Kylar being Death, James being War and Klark as Conquest. The team has since split with Klark and James dying during the Seraphim war. - Gets on well with most people however at first he is usually quite reserved to the point of being rude if he's not in the best mood. - He has a habit of humming to himself when bored. It usually comes out in classic rock and metal songs. - The number of his assassination contracts is in the hundreds and the number of people killed in the thousands, he still feels no regret for those events. He hates what they've made him into but the contracts themselves he holds no emotional ties too. - As much as he enjoys trying to and pretending to sleep all the time Kylar is an insomniac. However he relishes the nights were he can lay back and meditate. However, if he has used his second evolution, is drugged or is with Kairi he can sleep rather soundly. - In combat with a Seraphim Kylar's entire right arm was horribly burnt by his pillars of fire. Most of the skin was lost and it's still terribly scarred to this day. - Around Kairi and Aldo he will act as he would have in his late teens. Quotes * "Tekken, you and your child's imagination will be the death of me..." - After walking into a giant bathtub in the trials. * "Après toi, Salope" - To Chrona after breaking them out of the bringer tomb. * "False? I hardly think so. Ask yourself this did you really out speed me? Or has your perception betrayed you?" "...true speed is derived from the mind." - Taunting SM during the tournament. * "Well then... this all escalated rather quickly." As he wakes up to find their plane falling. * "I assure you, the Atlantic ocean is much larger than a pond, thank 'Jebus' for that." "No my name is Kylar. Kylllaaar." - Various interactions with Americans in Walmart * "Yep, that pretty much sums up. Everyone else seems to be adverse to getting cut up." - When James says that Kylar wants to spar him. * "Yep, welcome to the land of drunkards, children and Klark." - Explaining Xcution to Lee. *"So it was your fault all along... All that time that I just thought you were trying to help..." "Bitch... I'll kill you!" - Conversing with Emma. The woman responsible for his 'curse' of fullbring powers. * "Cameron are you mental?! This isn't training, it's man slaughter!" - His comments on Cameron's 'training' which ended up with hundreds dying. * "You know, when I first visited this country your kind called me a gaijin. An outsider. Then you attacked me, everyday for weeks upon hearing the name Blackwolf. but now that doesn't mean anything to you does it, Ghost is what strikes fear into your heart now." - Killing some Yakuza * "Oh Shinra, I believe i've been lost in the darkness from long before we met. " - When Shinra comments on the path he was taking. * "These inguries are my burden to bear, healing at this point wouldn't do anything but numb me of the pain that still lurks in the shadows." - While being pestered by Hiroku. * "I think it may be prudent for me to invest in life insurance then." - When kairi offers to train him everyday. * "Burn in your own flames, bastard!" - His words before he kills the Seraphim. * "Yes I know these are the people who abandoned us in our hours of need. But what would that make us if we were to do the same to them? No, to protect this realm and those of others we need to support our allies. If not who will stand in the way of the Seraphim when they visit our doors again?" - Part of his speech to Xcution before the war. * "A blade is a blade, the control of it's strike is the same no matter the form, yet different in every sense." -Lecturing Sherner on the control of his Fullbring. Threads Note: These are not all the threads important to Kylar's development nor the best RPed ones. They merely give a skeleton representation of his own timeline for someone who would wish to follow it. Everything is in chronological order. However, there may be some inconstancies with the use of certain weapons or fullbring powers. Pre Timeskip *Kylar vs James - First meeting between the two. *Xcution Sunday Dinner - Interaction with the rest of the original Xcution *Strange Beings - Kylar first encounters Hollows *Mission Preperation - Preparing for their first mission as Xcution *S-Class Mission - Mission with Tekken, James, Klark and Chrona *Weapon Shopping - He expands his arsenal *Training - Learning of his master's true past *Tournament - The plimarnary rounds/training for S-Class (looses father's sword) *Interruption - A mysterious group invades. *Kurotsuki Fights - Xcution is forced to fight in 2 v 2 matches to the death *'The Games' [Part 1] - Survival of the fittest *'The Games' [Part 2] - The fighting continues *'The Games' [Part 3] - Escalation *'The Games' 4 - Climax/Conclution (Old fullbring broken) *Duality - Gifted two new weapons *B-Class Mission - A Mission with James and Klark Post Timeskip *Repaying a Debt - Assassination *New York attacked - Meeting a Seraphim for the first time. *Sent back from Las Noches - Enraged at Darius for what he'd done to London *A treaty brokered - Kylar mediates the treaty meeting and represents the fullbringers. *A Shinigami arrives - First diplomatic talks with the shinigami *Preperation - Getting ready for an assassination *Yakuza Assassination - Carrying out said task. *Yakuza Assassination 2 - Finishing the job. *Training- Striving to improve. *A hollow screams - Fighting a hollowfied Lorcian with Hiroku and Tyler. *Xcution Sunday Dinner 2 - Bring back the old tradition to celebrate the new arrivals and losses. *High Command Humilation - Kylar does more assassin things. *Haunting Past - Kylar returns to London for a mission but finds more than he signed up for. *On a calm day - Interactions with members of Xcution *Haunting Past [Part 2 ] - Emma sends bringers to 'test' Kylar *The Tides of Change - Decides to change his outlook on his fellow members. *Gaining new members - Inviting Quincies and Bounts to join Xcution. *Discord - Second fight with a Seraphim. *Kylar Wakes - Awaking from the coma. *Rehabilitiation - He strives to gain back what was lost *To War Kylar's speech to Xcution * Arrival - Xcution arrives * Battle - Kylar enters the war with the Seraphim in Las Noches and gets over his fear of open battle. * A Tyrant - Kylar fights and kills Danio with Kairi. * Forgetful Quincies - Kairi remebers his name. * Departure - Xcution leave Las Noches * Back Home - He crashes in his room after his fullbring takes it's tole. * New Apprentice - Sherner's training begins. * Paying Him Back- Kairi 'advances' on Kylar * Faction Meeting- Xcution plays host to an alliance meeting * Planning - Kylar runs over the plan for there assult of the Seraphim base. * Entry of Retribution - The assult is underway * A Sucsessful Counterplay - Kylar and the rest return after rescuing the prisoners * Dealing with a Pest - Kylar kills Ella * Paying His Respects - He mourns the loss of Xcution members over the past years. * Xcution's Newest Member - After finding out about it from Hiroku Kylar goes to talk to Kairi about her preganancy * Progress Check - Testing Sherner * Inheritance of the Owlet - Seeking advice from Shinra * Confessions - Confessing his feelings to Kairi * The Pyramid - Kylar fights along side Aries to retreve a Gem. * The letters, the mission and the gift - Kylar leaves Xcution to investigate the Gem * The Night's Return - A return from the three month trip * Dear Diary, Today I fucked up - Aries kills Kairi, Kylar is broken, Hope is born. * The Crusade - Kylar confronts Aries but his fullbring kills him before he can deal the final blow. Gallery Kylar_old_fullbring.jpg|Kylar's fullbring before absorbing Marcus's Kylar3.jpg|Young Kylar Kylar_Kairi_2.jpg|waking up 296px-Kylar3.jpg Kylar fullbring absorbed.jpg Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution Category:Ace Category:Blackwolf